Life is the Test
by Moonwolf27
Summary: Sequel to The Test That Wasn't A Test Its been 2 months since the end of the last story. Now Cammie faces a new test, and this one truly will be a fight between life and death.
1. AN and Disclaimer

Sequel to the Test That Wasn't A Test is finally here. I wanted to get it out sooner but unfortunately Senior year is not going to go easy on me. I was swamped with AP Psycholgy stuff but now with the first quarter Mid-term over I was finally free to write.

So I hope you all love Life is the Test, as much as you did TTWAT!!!!

**Official disclaimer for entire story:**

**Disclaimer:Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls and I love her for creating it.**


	2. This Has To Be A Mistake!

**Here is the very first chapter of the sequel. It's kinda short compared to my usual length.  
****So please review and tell me what you think so far. Hopefully I'll be able to find time between AP hw and work to write the next chapter and have it up really soon.  
****Oh and thanks to everyone who voted in my poll on the title for the sequel. Thanks to the 58% of you who helped me choose, Life is the Test, as the name.**

_Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_

_(Butterfly Fly Away - Miley Cyrus)_

* * *

It has been two months since the day we took down Black Hawk. Two months since I last saw Zach. Two months since I last kissed him. Two months since I was last at the C.I.A. headquarters being questioned about every last detail of what had happened that day. It felt good too have things finally starting to be normal again. Well as normal as life as a Gallagher Girl can ever be.

"Uh… Cammie? Hello, earth to the Chameleon, you in there?" Liz asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

I blinked and looked over at her, "Oh ya. Sorry I was just… thinking. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you were done eating so we could head to class," she stated.

I looked down at my almost empty plate and nodded, "Yea let's go,"

The day past by pretty quickly, in C&A we learned a new dance that can also double as a fighting tactic. In Sublevel 2 Mr. Solomon discussed the pro and cons of working as a double agent, so ya a normal day for Gallagher Academy.

I was walking with Bex back up to our room when Mr. Solomon called my name. We turned to see him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your mother would like to see you Ms. Morgan," he said.

As I headed to my mothers office a million questions were running through my head. What could she want to talk to me about? I hadn't gotten in trouble… yet. I had A's in all my classes. So what could it possibly be?

Before I could even knock on the door she spoke, "Come on in Cameron,"

Uh oh. This can't be good; she only calls me that when it's something bad.

I opened the door and walked in to see my mom sitting at her desk as beautiful as ever. My mom, the women who has spent her entire life since my dad died, taking care of me and this school all alone. She truly was a amazing and strong spy and mother.

She motioned for me to sit, so slowly I sank into the chair taking everything in. Looking for any hint to what could be going on.

"Hey Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"Cameron. The director of the CIA wants to see you, in person at HQ tomorrow at 10am," she said.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No just the opposite Cameron. You did something very right and now they want to… reward you," she said. but hesitated on the word reward.

"Then isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, I guess it is,"

"Mom will you please tell me why you don't seem to think it's a good thing,"

"Because… he wants to give you a mission, a very dangerous one Cameron,"

"Wait… the head of the CIA wants to put me in charge of a mission? As in like... an actual agent?"

"Yes Ms. Morgan, he does," Mr. Solomon said.

I turned to see him standing behind me. I had been in too much of shock to even hear him come in.

I sat there looking at the two of them. Neither one looked exactly thrilled about this. Well, I mean this kind of thing is an honor so they may be happy about that but the fact that I was going to be sent out on a real mission before I'd even graduated. A mission that could kill me... well now I could see why they may not be all to happy. I mean whether or not I had stopped Black Hawk from completely taking over Gallagher or not, I was only 16. They couldn't seriously want ME to lead a very important, very dangerous mission could they? No there has to be a mistake. Right?

* * *

The next morning was a repeat of last year. My mom and I at the same mall, in the same store, having the same conversation with the exact same sales clerk as before over some pair of jeans my mother had picked up.

_"Excuse me, my daughter would like to try these on."  
"Have you tried the ones from Milan? I hear the European styles are very flattering."  
Beside me, my mother sighed and fingered the soft denim. "Yes, I used to have a pair, but they got ruined at the cleaners."  
And then the saleslady pointed down a narrow hallway. A small spark appeared in the corner of her eye when she said, "I believe dressing room number seven is available."_

Only this time when the elevator opened and then when the guy printed out my name tag I didn't come up as a guest. Instead it said Agent Cameron Morgan, Meeting with Director Reed. No guest at all… just me… Cameron Ann Morgan, an agent for the CIA. This so had to be a mistake.


	3. The CIA Doesnt Make Mistakes

**OK sorry for the long wait and unfortunately this chapter is kinda slow and boring but you get to know about Cammie's mission.  
I had MAJOR writers block. I don't know what happened but I just couldn't get myself to write anything for anyone of my stories. Also, I'm not sure when I can update next.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: _Twilight113,_ _Krys Berm, Christoferdrewloverx3, Mmjasamjaudia4eva, Phoenixtears31,_ and _Kitasky123_**

_Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone..._

_And I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world...  
(One Girl Revolution - Superchick)_

* * *

I was currently sitting in a chair in front of Director Reed, head of the CIA. This cannot be real. I mean of course it is real but I just cannot believe that this is truly happening to me. I mean I haven't even graduated from Gallagher Academy yet and the director seems to think that I am fit to lead a mission. I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of Director Reeds voice.

"I have discussed this with the rest of the board and we feel that you have shown great leadership skills after your success in saving Gallagher Academy and bringing down Black Hawk. We feel that you are fit to lead this mission. This folder contains everything you need to know," he said, handing me a thick black folder.

"Sir, I'm sorry but there has to be some sort of mistake. There is no way that I can really-"

"Ms. Morgan, we have picked you. We don't make mistakes," he said.

I nodded slowly, taking the folder from him and opening it up. On the first page in big, bold letters was **Mission FireFox **and below it was the red signature stamp of the CIA marking it as Classified. As I turned to the next page the director continued speaking.

"Now, we have received intelligence informing us that a branch of Black Hawk may still be around. A part of Black Hawk, that worked on the sides, and therefore was safe from being destroyed. According to the information that has been gathered this branch has no plans as of yet to retaliate for the destruction of their boss, but we can't take any chances. So we need you and your team to get in, take them down and get out. Seeing as this is your first mission I want you to make sure you understand something. That everything you do affects the outcome. This entire thing is in your hands so any mistakes made are your fault. Do you understand that Agent Morgan?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I understand," I said. Oh I understood alright, one mistake and it was my head, maybe even literally.

"In regards to your team, I feel it would be best if you took the next 48 hours to think things over, read over everything and pick your agents to accompany you. You may pick anyone you want, including those who may not yet be agents," he said.

I instantly caught on to his hinting. He was saying that the Board had Ok'd me picking my friends to be my team. That did ease some of the stress of having to possibly work with a bunch of experienced adult agents and be the inexperienced teenager giving them orders.

"Thank you sir," I said.

"All right you're free to go Agent Morgan. I expect a full report of the team you've picked and what your plans are within 48 hours. You are free to go," he said.

I closed the folder and stood. "Thank you again sir," I said, and then left the room.

Once outside of his office I took a deep breath and let it out. Then I turned down the hall and went back to the main lobby. I handed the guard my pass and thanked him. My mom was waiting, sitting in a armchair near our elevator that would take us back to the mall. She stood as I approached and smiled.

"So how did it go, Cameron?" she asked as she pushed a button and then placed her hand against the elevator door.

"Good, I think," I said, as the doors clicked open. We stepped in and pressed our hands against the cool glass and waited as the doors closed and the elevator scanned us for verification.

"That's great sweetheart. I know you can do this Cameron. You're stronger than you think, trust yourself," she said, turning to me and smiling softly.

"Thanks mom," I said.

The elevator confirmed our identity and began its ascent back up to the mall. We exited the dressing room and headed out to her car. The drive back was silent, we arrived back at Gallagher and my mom gave me a hug before heading off to her office and me to my room.

I walked in and was immediately bombarded by my friends.

"Oh my gosh Cammie you're back!" Liz said grabbing me in a surprisingly strong, for her, hug.

"So spill, oh wait can you? I meancan you or are you sworn to secrecy?" Macey asked.

"No guys, I can tell you," I laughed, "Especially since I get to pick my own team, agents or not yet agents," I said.

"No bloody way!" Bex yelled.

"Yes, the director told me it's my choice," I said.

"Oh my gosh that's great. Who else are you gonna pick?" Liz asked excitedly.

"I have a feeling that this is going to involve a certain group of boys," Bex hinted.

"A certain group of spy boys, especially a certain one who we know loves Cammie," Macey added.

"OK, OK yes I was thinking of getting the Blackthorne boys to help. Are you happy?" I asked.

"Yep, just peachy," Bex said.

"Now, let's have a look at that file shall we," Liz said.

I handed it to her and we all crowded around her on the ground to look it over.

"We have 48 hours to contact the Blackthorne boys and come up with a game plan," I said.

"Well then we better get to work," Bex said.

"OK it says here that an agent managed to get inside this branch of Black Hawk called Fox. He was able to relay information containing the branches whereabouts and approximately the number of agents within the branch. As well as a blueprint of the facility," Liz said.

"All right, so Liz I want you to memorize the layout and which rooms are what. Plus figure out if it shows where any security cameras and such may be," I said.

"On it," she said moving onto her bed with the blueprints.

"Now Macey and Bex can you two type up a report of everything so far, all the agents selected for the team and a vague idea for now of what each persons job will be?" I asked them.

"Sure thing Cammie," Macey said opening up her laptop.

Bex saluted me and then plopped down next to Macey.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go ask my mom for the address to a certain spy school for boys," I said before exiting the room.

As I headed to my moms office I let my thoughts run wild about the plan, what would happen if I messed up and seeing Zach again. I guess he was right in his last note he gave me, saying that he couldn't wait for the next test together, for school or for real.

Well this one was most definitely the real deal.


	4. Invading Blackthorne Again!

_**So SO sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me. Thanks for reading and sticking with me! Thanks for the reviews and fav's!**_

_Your the kind of boy who likes the kind of girls  
That like to fool around with the boys on the first date_

_Im the kind of girl who ain't supposed to like those boys  
But I kinda like those boys that like those kind of girls_

_Well maybe its fate we should meet up for a date so  
We can sit around and talk about  
Those things we just cant talk about  
like making love and drankin till the sun comes up_

_Well hallelujah I finally found a boy like me  
Lord have mercy I think Im in a fantasy  
You may talk alot of stuff sayin what you gonna do and what do  
you want to do with me Well  
Hallelujah I finally found a boy like me  
_

_Boy Like Me - Jessica Harp_

**_

* * *

_**

"OK so, we have a game plan. A copy of it has been sent to Director Reed and he's given us the OK to move in," I summarized aloud to Bex, Liz and Macey.

"Yep," Macey said.

"Alright! Let's go round us up some Blackthorne boys and kick some Fox-" Bex yelled.

"BEX!" Liz exclaimed cutting her off.

"Oops sorry, I can't help it I'm excited," she said.

"Let's just get going," I said grabbing my black backpack and putting it on.

The others did the same and we headed out of our room and outside to where a Gallagher helicopter waited on a helipad. My mother and Mr. Solomon stood in front of it waiting to see us off.

"Good Luck girls," Mr. Solomon said.

"Thanks," we replied.

I hugged my mother goodbye and she smiled softly at me.

"I know you can do this Cameron. Don't let yourself ever lose hope. You've been taught well," she said.

"Thanks mom, I love you,"

"I love you too, Cameron. Be safe all of you," she said.

We nodded and then climbed into the helicopter. I put my bag into a luggage rack and climbed into the passenger seat up front with the pilot and put on a headset and helmet.

Once everyone was buckled we took off into the air and began our flight to Blackthorne.

"Hey Cammie," Liz said through the headset she wore.

I turned to look at her. "Ya,"

"So do you think that since we didn't have a way to call ahead to Blackthorne, that there going to think there being invaded again like last time?" she asked.

Bex started laughing, followed by Macey.

"Well I guess there in for another surprise then aren't they," I said.

* * *

It took 40 minutes to reach our destination and the helicopter was now hovering over a field in front of Blackthorne.

"How long do you think it will take till they notice?" Bex asked.

"Not very long," said Liz pointing down.

A small mob of boys had run out of the school. I nodded at Macey who reached into her bag and pulled out a cross bow. Yea, were taught how to use a lot of different weapons at Gallagher. Attached to the arrow that was now loaded was a note. She aimed and fired it into a tree 10 feet away from the group on the ground. Then put the bow away.

We waited in silence as two of the boys slowly moved forward and retrieved the bow and note. There was a slight commotion after the two boys read it and it looked as if all of them looked up directly at us.

Bex pulled out a small pair of binoculars and handed them to me when we noticed that the boy holding the arrow was waving it at us.

"It's Jonas. He's signaling for us to land," I said.

I nodded to the pilot who slowly lowered us to the ground and Bex pulled open the doors. The group of boys stood waiting about 15 feet away as the four of us jumped to the ground. Of course, Liz tripped.

"Oopsy daisy," she said as Macey pulled her back to her feet.

"You know Gallagher Girl you really should give us some warning before you girls decide to just drop in," Zach said stepping into view from the group of guys.

"Well, I would but it wouldn't be very spy like, or as much fun," I said.

He smiled and walked forward to meet me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you Cammie," he whispered.

"You too, Zach," I whispered back.

He let go and stepped back smiling. "So did you just miss me too much or is there a reason you're here? Is Gallagher all right?" he asked.

"Gallagher's fine, but I do have a mission that I may need some Blackthorne boy assistance on," I said.

"When you say mission what exactly do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, Director Reed called me in yesterday. The CIA has made me an official Agent to lead a mission," I replied.

"Seriously?" he asked, looking for once, completely gob-smacked.

"Interesting, here I was thinking you were the ultimate 'spy' and always knew everything. Good to know that I can get the upper hand every once in a while," I joked.

"What's the mission?" Grant asked.

"We should talk about this inside," Liz said.

"With only the people whom will be included in this mission," Macey added, staring down the other boys we didn't really know.

"All right follow us," Zach said.

He lead the way inside, and up to Dr. Steve's office. He knocked twice before the door swung open to reveal Dr. Steve himself.

"Well it is just excellent to see you girls again," he said. "Come in, come in,"

We all entered and Macey immediately sat in one of the two chairs.

"Now what do we owe this excellent surprise?" he asked.

"All I can tell you sir is that I have been assigned a mission by Director Reed and reqiure the assistance of Zach, Grant and Jonas,"

"Ah.. I see. I have heard the news that you have become an Agent for the C.I.A. Very excellent indeed Ms. Morgan,"

Zach raised an eyebrow at the mention of me being an Agent but kept quiet.

"Well then I will leave and allow you to speak with the boys. Good luck, I know you'll all do jus excellent," he said exiting the room.

As soon as the door was shut the questions started.

"A real mission?" asked Jonas.

"Who are we going after?," Grant said.

"What did he mean you're now a Agent for the C.I.A.?" Zach asked, silencing everyone else.

"Exactly what it sounded like," Macey said in her duh voice.

Zach stared into my eyes and I had to force myself not to look away.

"I didn't choose it Zach. Director Reed picked me because of what happened a few months ago. I don't know if it's permanent or just for this mission. All I do know is were going to need you guys' help," I said.

"You can bet were helping," was all he said before looking away.

What was that about? Was he mad he wasn't an Agent as well? Or maybe he was mad because he always seems to know everything and he didn't know this?

I didn't have any more time to think about it though as Liz pulled out the **Mission FireFox** file and was handing it to the boys and, of course, reciting it from memory as they looked it over.


	5. A Brief Message

**I know its been forever and a day. I miss writing but life happens. I'm working on a new chapter for those of you still faithful to me.  
I need ideas for a chapter song though... something that fits the theme of the gang beginning their mission and heading to their destination. So please PRIVATE MESSAGE me with your ideas. DO NOT review this chapter please because I will be replacing it with the new chapter when its complete.**

**THANKS TO ALL!**

**~Moonwolf27 **


End file.
